Control
by I.N.L.F.D
Summary: Seven years after the end of Z/GT. Earth is attacked by a goddess from the Kingdom Phoenix. She starts off by attacking only the strongest in hopes that Earth will become hers to dominate afterwords. She encounters Vegeta and places a curse on him unknowingly as well as Goku, tying the two rivals. Now, the two must work together once more whether they like it or not.
1. Revelation

Control

Rated: **M  
**

**Full Summary: **Seven years after the ending of Dragon Ball Z/GT, in a far away galaxy from that of our Milky Way, a rebellious goddess by the name of Persphore is banished from her Kingdom; Phoenix. In revenge of her banishment (as well as her resentment for humans), she starts to kill the civilization on all planets, starting with our very own Earth. She encounters Vegeta, and when she is fighting him off, places a curse on him. Evidently enough, she meets Goku that same day, and with sardonic love for Vegeta, she gives the other half of the curse to him. Now this curse activates your hidden powers, however in exchange kills you in a year. Goku must work with Vegeta to not only master the curse, but to kill Persephone in a year or their home and galaxy will be lost...forever. a Co-written with CrackMeOpen.

**Warnings:** None at the moment. But prepare for them...

Please tell me what you think about the story. I would _love_ to hear and see your feedback.

**Disclaimer:** I do..not own this. I am sorry for forgetting! *slaps hand* I'm a horrible, horrible-

CMO: SHUT UP ALREADY AND GET ON WITH IT!

* * *

Vegeta hated it.

He hated how Goku had such strength, such raw potential.

What could Goku posess that he does not? After all, he was a first-class Saiyan.

Vegeta should of have the power, Vegeta should of have the potential, and Vegeta should of gotten the praise.

And yet…it was Goku who was chosen. Goku, a third-class Saiyan. Goku, the one who forgot all about his planet.

No matter how many times he tried to beat said man, he never succeeded.

Once, he tried to use a dirty trick; to attack Goku unprepared.

Quite frankly, it wasn't his style. It wasn't what a _true_ warrior did. But either way, Goku was one step ahead of him.

"_How do we know Vegeta won't attack you? He _has _been rather antsy these days…"_

"_Vegeta won't attack me. I know it." _ It was those six words, _six _words that weren't specific and hadn't answered Krillen. But it had shook Vegeta up. For Goku to have such faith in him was…nerve racking. It gave him the sense that quite frankly, Vegeta lacked once more and the Saiyan turned around silently from where he came from.

When the warrior was alone, he became angered once more.

He wouldn't do that? Of course he would! Yes, he was a warrior, but this was also a dog-eat-dog world. There was no such thing as redemption. There was no such thing as salvation. It was like his father had said: Real warriors would so almost anything to survive…as long as they didn't give up their pride.

…

But he had already given up his pride several times. The first time he had to fuse with Goku, he gave some of his pride up.

Hell, he's giving some of it up now.

Doing that silly dance. Doing that stupid Fusion.

Vegeta swore to himself that he would never do it again, no matter _what _Goku told him.

But here he was, in the middle of the woods, doing that silly dance again.

* * *

"Vegeta, we _need_ to be more comfortable fusing. If by some chance Iris comes again, we need to brace ourselves and fuse," Goku explained urgently yet calmly. He winced slightly when he saw the sharp grimace that came upon the Prince's face increase even further.

"Kakarot, I _refuse_ to embarrass myself again with that silly dance! If you want to fuse so badly, fuse by yourself!"

"I can't fuse by myself," Goku replied with a slightly whiny and desperate tone. "And it's not that bad. We did it twice already! And we are by ourselves, so you don't have to worry about anyone, because no one will see us."

Still reluctant, the first-class Saiyan refused. "I already gave you my word. Now either fight me or leave me."

Goku thought for a moment, and then tried a different approach.

"C'mon Vegeta," he coaxed softly. "It's not that bad." He was hoping that his soft voice might convince the Saiyan to listen. It worked before, so why shouldn't it now?

But unfortunately, his coaxing and cooing had the opposite effect. "Not that bad?!" Vegeta huffed, turning his back to Goku to hide the small redness that came on his cheeks.

"Is it _fun_ to dance around like a clown instead of fighting like a man?!"

"But we _aren't_ dancing, Vegeta! We're fusing. It's just that it comes with a weird procedure, that's all." When Vegeta didn't turn around, Goku took two steps forward, almost breathing down Vegeta's neck. Immediately said Saiyan felt the difference in pressure and tensed.

"Please Vegeta? For both of us to get stronger?" If only for the fact Vegeta wanted the man to keep away from him, and the fact he wanted to get stronger, he complied.

Yes, Vegeta _finally_ gave up.

"Fine, fine," he replied irritably, taking two steps away from Goku and turning towards him. "You won't stop breathing down my neck unless you get your way, right?"

The taller man grinned; finally satisfied he got his way. "Nope."

* * *

After almost nine hours of high-speed and concentrated training, both individuals were somewhat drained.

Really, it was more Vegeta than Goku, but both stopped, taking a break for the day anyway.

As they headed back, the atmosphere became tense; Goku didn't say a word as Vegeta unconsciously wavered from putting some of his weight on his shoulder and standing up on his own. Vegeta didn't want his help, but as life would have it, he didn't have an option this time.

For some reason, the tension in the air got thicker and thicker until Goku couldn't take it anymore and said something.

"Why are you so against it anyways?" The two of them were currently heading back to Capsule Corp. Goku decided he would take Vegeta home first, and although he smiled after he said it, he left no room for argument.

But when he asked that question, Vegeta came to a halt, which in turn made Goku come to a halt as well.

"You know, what matters is not the form but the end result. I said that before, didn't I?" It was a rhetorical question, but for some reason Vegeta wanted to answer it, even begrudgingly, if only to convince himself of that.

But the man said nothing.

"…" It's true. The end results _did _matter, but the dance…it was so disturbing and embarrassing. It didn't matter if the end results were perfect; the dance was a blow to his pride. You know the pride that's as large as the Atlantic Ocean?

But that didn't matter. Vegeta didn't need to reply as Goku switched the topic.

"You know Vegeta," Goku said suddenly in the silence, "I had a horrid dream last night."

The man snorted. "Don't we all, Kakarot," he added sarcastically.

"No, really. I was here, on this planet, my homeland, when I lost control of my powers. I ended up destroying a nation, and no one could stop me." Goku stopped, remembering the horrible yet exhilarating feeling as he held his hand to his face.

"It was like all of my blood had became hot, scalding hot, but my skin felt so cold. It was like being frostbitten in the winter." He curled his hand into a ball as he slowed his pace.

"It was only the blood of an innocent person that took away the pain. And it was only lust that satisfied it," he added slowly, almost like an afterthought.

At that moment, it seemed as if the last sentence called all of the tension back into the air. Tension of what, only God knows, but it was thick as honey.

Immediately, Goku broke through it with a whole-hearted laugh.

"You've had those kinds of dreams too, Vegeta? Where you felt like you lost control?"

"No," Vegeta lied curtly. There were _so_ many dreams were he felt as if the power wasn't in his hands…

"But if that were to happen to you, I would take you down in a second. _I _am the one who will defeat you, Kakarot."

Goku nodded. "You'd probably be the only one able to," Goku agreed solemnly.

But that wasn't the answer Vegeta was waiting for. If anything, he had expected an argument, maybe even rebellion. But to agree so readily…?

Vegeta stopped, but it didn't make a difference. They were in front of Capsule Corp. He could already sense Goten and Trunks in the house. He couldn't stay. That would be too obvious that he was thinking about it.

Slowly, Vegeta released himself from Goku, who watched him with a certain look on his face. It was strangely unreadable, and Vegeta didn't want to know the first thing that was in his mind.

Silently, he floated inside the house, closing the door softly behind him.

He didn't notice when Goku left.

He didn't even notice when Trunks came to greet him.

He didn't notice when Bulma asked if there was something wrong.

He was still contemplating what Goku told him. He sighed internally as the words echoed in his head.

"_You'd probably be the only one able to."_

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to give me feedback! I want to know what you think!

**Edit: I edited this a little, nothing major, after reading my story once more. Yes, it's not perfect, but until I can get a Beta, this will have to do. Hope you enjoyed it!_  
_


	2. The Circumstance

Control

Rated: M

**A/N:** Thank you to all that followed, favorited and reviewed! It is very much appreciated. You will have your shout-out at the bottom, and to anyone that reviewed, I will answer their questions or statements on the bottom. Go on; look if you are so curious. I'm really sorry I updated late. I have a VERY bad schedule. A lot of things are happening this month, and I have to do that, balance my schoolwork, and take care of some family issues. If I update late or fail to respond to a PM in time, please excuse me.

Hopefully more of you will review this time around. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE favorites and follows (that seems to be your favorite type of affection) but I love reviews more. Reviews say exactly what you do and do not like. And I need that because hey, I'm a novice writer.

**FYI:** CrackMeOpen made this chapter, since we take turns at making this story. If there is anything wrong or any mistakes, please complain to her…

CrackMeOpen: *Glares at my direction*

Yes, I love you too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. And this time, I actually remembered to put the disclaimer in! *Go me!*

Warnings: None yet

* * *

_Silently, he floated inside the house, closing the door softly behind him._

_He didn't notice when Goku left._

_He didn't even notice when Trunks came to greet him._

_He didn't notice when Bulma asked if there was something wrong._

_He was still contemplating what Goku told him. He sighed internally as the words echoed in his head._

"You'd probably be the only one able to."

* * *

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" Wordlessly, the man nodded.

Goten, Trunks and Bulma surrounded him in a semi-circle, worry clear on all of their faces. Bulma's eyebrows were scrunched as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her husband.

And for those of you who didn't know, yes, Vegeta still thought about Goku's statement.

_"You'd probably be the only one…" _ Seriously, what was so amazing, so life-shattering about that sentence? Yeah, Goku had more faith in him than almost anybody else, but still. That's no reason to keep thinking about it.

It literally was like a mantra in the man's head, repeating itself over and over again in his head.

Silently, the man rose from off the floor. If it weren't for the fact that he was injured, he would be moving much faster than he was right now. Right now, it seemed as if Vegeta was moving as fast as a snail.

"I'm fine," he grounded out through clenched teeth. "And I would be better if you left me alone." Vegeta slowly walked up the stairs, with a slight wobble in his steps. He masked his pain well, but it was slightly visible as his left leg dragged ever so slightly.

Bulma watched closely to see if she could do anything to help, but when she felt the radiation of irritation emitting from him like an odor, she thought it was better if she just left him alone for the evening.

* * *

Vegeta stepped into the shower carefully. As much as he would just like to briskly walk in there, get a shower and rest his body, he knew that his leg would protest greatly, if only indicated by the pain he felt every so often.

He felt the water descend on him as a storm would on a city. It came down in droves, not caring much for who it wet and when. But Vegeta didn't mind. He needed all of the hot water he could get, if only to soothe the aches of his activities with his arch-nemesis.

Absentmindedly, the Saiyan's thoughts drifted to Iris, their new and unexpected enemy. She was one of beauty and purity, with lotus' surrounding her body. She was surrounded in different flowers, yet she smelled solely of an Iris.

The woman was unique. Apparently, she was a fallen goddess who came to Earth to fulfill her revenge for the humans who hurt her. But the thing about it was that she didn't want to kill them. No, she wasn't like Frieza who wanted to conquer the worlds for his amusement, or like Buu and Cell who wanted to kill the population off. She wanted to break _only _the strongest.

And then the world would be hers to bend as she wished. She wanted them to reverend her as they once did in the old days in Europe and Greece. Those days are over now, and now that they discarded her and her kind like a dirty rag, she wants revenge.

"_I don't have an interest in destroying the population,"_ she had said the first time the two of them met. _"I just want to break you. You, who fight for these pathetic humans, you, who wish to be the strongest to protect the things you love. You, who would do anything for certain people, certain things…" _He had shivered because they both knew _who _he was talking about and _what_.

He remembered her voice that was light as a feather, melodic as a well-tuned instrument. Her beauty was like no other, but her aura was darker than any enemy he had even known. Her aura was as dark as darkness itself.

Vegeta groaned suddenly, remembering how frustrating it was that he could not beat her. Not a single hair fell off of her head, not a single cut on her flawless skin. Her crimson eyes glistened with sadism and happiness; she loved seeing the Saiyan in pain. She loved seeing him agitated, frustrated.

She _loved _his agony.

Angrily he punched the wall in front of him only to cringe at the pain that cascaded up his arm and to his shoulder. A small moan of pain escaped from his lips the moment the pain reached his shoulder.

Vegeta wondered if Goku felt the same pain as he did right now.

Now that he thought about it, even Goku couldn't beat her by himself. Goku had suggested that they fuse together after they both tried to defeat her independently. Of course, both of them failed at even laying a finger on her.

"_If we fuse…we can beat her. If we work together…"_ But it was that. Working together was something Vegeta could never do. Goku knew there was a time to work alone, and a time to work together. Vegeta had no such time tables. He was always independent, though he learned to live with Goku.

But fusing? He couldn't. Not again. What Goku didn't understand was the meaning of fusing. No, the _meaning._ Yes, they would have to level up to each other, balance so the fusion would be equal. But Vegeta could _feel_ Goku. He could feel his power curl around his body like an embrace every time they fused. And he hated it.

Those feelings…were just a weakness that he could avoid altogether.

He grimaced. If only he were the strongest, he could beat her easily.

No, he corrected himself. He _was_ the strongest person in the universe. Goku and Iris were only challenges he needed to overcome.

They were obstacles he needed to pass.

They were road blocks that needed to be broken down.

Maybe they even served as a distraction from his goal.

Sighing softy, the prince turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom.

In any case, after he rested for a bit he would train back in the forest, Goku present or not. If Iris came to strike again, he didn't want to be caught like a deer in the headlights again.

* * *

Vegeta didn't wake up until the middle of the night. Both Trunks and Goten were long gone by the time he woke up and Bulma was soundly sleeping next to him, without a care in the world. The man scoffed. If only she knew…

The man tried going back to sleep after seeing that he was in the presence of his wife…but that became hard. Slowly, he turned on one side, then on the other. He was trying to get comfortable again, but it was rapidly failing.

Tossing he turning he did, and after fifteen minutes of the same routine, he woke up again, this time with a gasp.

Sweat began to viciously run down his face as if sprinting on a field. His head pounded harder than anything he had ever known. It was madness. He felt cold sweat run down his chest.

If that wasn't bad enough, his body felt exceedingly hot. Nausea attacked his stomach like a plague. But when he touched his neck and his forehead to see if he was running a temperature, his skin felt cold to the touch. It was almost as cold as ice.

_What was going on?_

Vegeta quietly moved from the left side of the bed, as not to disturb Bulma.

On solid ground he put one foot in front of the other, almost sliding against the floor.

But after moving halfway across the room, his knees buckled and he fell. It wasn't that he was clumsy; it was that his body felt numb.

So numb that he couldn't feel anything from his knees down.

"Damn it," he cursed, trying to get up but failing miserably. He gave up after a while and began to crawl to the exit.

Crawling was a disgrace for someone of his stature. He was royalty. He was a prince. Someone like him didn't crawl.

And yet here he was, crawling on his hands and feet, trying to get back up.

He managed to make it out of the room. Into the hallways and down the stairs he went, successfully limping while holding onto an object. Even that was better than crawling.

But when he got to the end of the stairs, his legs collapsed on him once more. Again he tried to get up, using tables, chairs, and even his energy as a crutch. After all, only babies crawled. Only weakling crawled. And he wasn't a weakling.

Weakly Vegeta walked to towards the door. He didn't know why he was having trouble, but what he did know was that he had to go somewhere.

Maybe he would go to the forest, or maybe he would even pay Trunks a visit.

_Just…Not here…_

* * *

_**A/N:** And noooow the moment EVERYONE has been waiting for! Recognition! Yes, I do put your usernames up as a token of my gratitude, along with a review here or there. So, here's a thank you gift!  
_

_To those that Favorited: _**TaniaKoi,**_ I thank you!  
_

_To those that followed:_** GiddyDoll_, _Icannotremember **_and_** goddessofchaos_, _**_I thank you!_**_  
_**

_And finally, here are the replies to reviews and a special thank you to _**Kawaii-kuro **_and_** Cara2012**,_ who reviewed and followed/favorited! (No really, thank you...I cried when I saw you did such a nice thing...)  
_

**Kawaii-kuro:** Thank you for the compliment. And to be honest, it's both. Vegeta hates that Goku is stronger than him, but he also hates the feeling of fusion. When you fuse something together, they become one, no? So everything Vegeta feels, so does Goku and vise-versa. Vegeta hates that feeling...because to him, it's too intimate._  
_

For me it's Wrath. :P Every time I think of the seven deadly sins, I think of an anime called Full Metal Alchemist. (Do you know of it?)

And no, it most certainly does NOT get fluffy. Especially with characters such as Vegeta, fluff is out of the question. There might be some comfort in there somewhere, but there is no fluff. I hate fluff too...trust me. If it gets too fluffy, I tend to drop it like a brick. I hope, from the bottom of my selfish heart, that my story stays interesting, especially since there will be so much going on. Thanks for the review!

**Cara2012:** Thank you, and thank you for reviewing! :P

**Lady-Alucard:** Thank you. I was a mix between happy and honored. I was happy because you noticed and had the common decency to at least tell me something, and I was slightly honored that means you noticed my mistake, which means you read it. (I am a happy pumpkin!) Thank you for your review!

**CrackMeOpen:** Shush. It's revised. :P

I again, am sorry that this is late. CMO and I had trouble putting this together...it was very hard to fix. CMO wanted more details to explain the circumstances, but I wanted more dialogue. In the end, this chapter came out rather bumpy and rocky. If there is anything you feel is out of place or that you feel we should fix, please say something!

We appreciate your reviews and feedback.


	3. Let's Start with a Little Metamorphosis

Control

Rated: M

**A/N: **Okay, so I noticed a lot of you read my story, and only few of you said something. So, I went to my friend and asked her to read it. She said that y'all are probably being misled by the summary. So I changed the summary up, and if you want to see the full summary, go to chapter one. It explains everything about this story, and if you are still willing to read it, feel free to read AND review!

Also! I got a statement from someone who told to me that Goku went with Shenron, so he shouldn't be there. My answer to that is: Do you remember what the narrator last said near the end? If you don't, that's fine. I will give you the full version in the next chapter, but I'll make it brief. Goku wouldn't stay long unless there was a cause…a need.

**FYI:** I am also thinking of ending this series in 12 or less chapters, but I want my audiences' (as large yet uncooperative as y'all may be) opinion on the matter. If you do care about this story, please answer a quick poll (just two seconds) that is on my profile page. I want to have some advice on how soon I should end it, and if people won't help me, I'll ask specific people to help me. *Sees people back away* What? You won't help me?

Warnings: Pairing: Goku X Vegeta. But you knew this, didn't you?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z. If I did…well…there would be way more suggestive things besides fusing and shared glances between our two boys here. *smiles* Oh, and Chi-chi wouldn't exist. So that means Goku has to find another woman out there. *smiles wider.* Don't glare at me like that! I don't bash her like some people do…though I should…but I won't! She doesn't deserve it unless she comes in between Vego! Which she does! But that's not the point.

I made this chapter, so please review! Though…when CrackMeOpen writes her stories, she gets more feedback than me…*pout* Are my stories _that_ bad?

* * *

Goku was sitting in his room, idly twiddling his thumbs when he felt a sharp spike in his stomach. It was different then feeling a strong ki, he supposed, and it was almost like a painful pull. If he didn't go to the door, he would feel yet another stab in the pit of his stomach.

_This feels almost like stomach cramps_, he thought in awe. _What is going on with me today?_

It wasn't the first time something like this happened. Three days ago, he thought he heard a voice call out to him…a voice that suspiciously sounded like that of his old friend.

"_Kakarot,"_ it had whispered in his ear that evening, _"You…know that I hate…turning to you, _you _of all people for help," _it stated breathlessly._ "But…you need…you need to—"_ And then it cut off. Goku remembered how for the last two days he had thought about what the voice would've said next, but after three days he shrugged it off.

And now he had _this_. Pain. He honestly thought he was ill, but fortunately (or _un_fortunately for him in this case) Saiyans didn't get sick easily.

The man stood up straight, rubbed his stomach lightly, and in the process, heard it growl.

_Maybe I'm just hungry…_

Slowly he moved to the door, feeling the pain lessen in his stomach. Now he cocked his head in wonder. He pulled the door open, and for a short moment, he felt relief in his body, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But just as quickly as it went is just as quickly as it came back. He glanced down the steps to see Gohan on the computer, softly tapping the keys with delicate strokes before clicking a few times on the mouse.

"Hey Gohan?" The young man fixed his glasses that were upon the bridge of his nose before turning to his father. His legs were stretched out under the seat, and his hands were flat on the keyboard, now cracking constantly from the stiffness. He noticed before all else that his father—for him, looked extremely pale.

"Yeah, Dad. You look pale, are you alright?" Goku tried to initiate a laugh, but instead came out as a nervous bark. He grimaced slightly with the way he sounded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is there anything to eat? I'm starving…" Gohan leaned back in the chair as he slid a hand into his hair, trying to think what there was in the fridge without getting up. But there was nothing so he shook his head slightly.

"Mmm…nope. Mom went to get some supplies from the supermarket. I'm only here to finish up my work and meet back with Pan. I promised her I would do something. But if you want, I can order something…?"

"Naw, it's alright." He gave Gohan a reassuring smile. "Finish your work. If Chi-Chi comes back tell her I went out, okay?"

"Sure," he said absentmindedly, obviously thinking about something. As if he came to a conclusion, he glanced at his father again, worry and amusement twinkling in those dark brown orbs.

"Vegeta?" It was a hidden message, one that the both knew all-too well, but Goku still skated around it by stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I'm going to Capsule Corp. I feel horrible and there's no food in the house. I'm going to see if Bulma wouldn't mind letting me have a sandwich or something at her house. I'll make it up to her," he finished rather weakly before using Instant Transmission to get to Bulma's house.

"Tell her okay, Gohan…" his voice started to fade.

"Sure dad," his son responded. But by then, Goku was long gone.

* * *

It has been six whole days now, and Vegeta still hasn't returned to the house. Bulma was worried _sick_, even if Vegeta trained for a day; he always came back so he wouldn't worry his wife. But it's been six days and there was no indication that he even returned. That soothing almond scent that seemed to accompany him nowadays was nowhere to be seen, and her bed hasn't been warm for quite some time.

There was not a hair, a trace, or even a _breath_ of him.

She tried asking everyone if they have seen Vegeta. The others said they didn't feel him, but that was most likely because he didn't want to be bothered. But she knew her husband, and he wasn't like that.

Just when Bulma was going to call Gohan, Goku appeared in front of her. He looked rather pale and somewhat weakened.

"Goku! Have you seen—hey, are you okay?" Forgetting about Vegeta for a split second, she rushed to her old friend, who wearily looked up to her.

"Hey Bulma…I'm fine…sorry to bother you, but do you have food…?" She wanted to contradict him, to tell him he looked like utter crap, but she held her tongue. She nodded slowly, glancing towards the fridge. Besides, she knew it would slip out sooner or later.

"Yeah, I'll get something right away." She rushed into the kitchen, grabbing anything that was in arm's distance. Fortunately, those 'things' were some bread, cheese, meat, and a few pickles as well as juice.

"Come get something to eat Goku, you look absolutely terrible." He nodded before walking towards the table. He didn't even put together the food before he started to shove it down.

"The food's not going anywhere…" When he continued to eat without looking up, Bulma chuckled slightly. But when he ate all of that food in less than five minutes, she stared at him in awe and amazement. She watched as he stuffed a second batch of cheese in his mouth before asking, "Have…have you seen Vegeta?"

Goku paused for a second before swallowing the food.

"No…why? What happened?" She stared at him for another second before her sea-blue eyes became down-cast.

"Well…maybe I'm reacting too much Goku, but Vegeta left six nights ago. He hasn't come back yet, and it's almost the seventh day." She became quiet for a while, waiting for Goku to interrupt her and put in his input. He didn't. Therefore, she continued.

"Usually he would say something, come here, _something_—but nothing. And when he did train for a whole day, he would usually be back by night. I asked Trunks and the others if they saw him, but nothing. Goten said he couldn't even_ feel_ anything, and that he's probably just smoothing his ki so he can train alone. But I don't think so. Vegeta can be inconsiderate, but not to this extent." Her eyes started to tear up, but she blinked them away in a moment's notice. "I heard Iris was looking for him, and I'm concerned she found him and—"

"I'll look for him," Goku suddenly interrupted. Once he was fully done cleaning his mess, he closed his eyes, concentrating on _him_. Vegeta.

_And then he felt him._ It was soothing, like a small heart pulse, but it was weak.

Somehow he also saw him, in the woods. It wasn't clear, but he did see the lump of hair that reminded him of a mop in the background.

"I see him," he muttered.

"Where?!"

"In the woods." Suddenly, the silence was cut by a sigh of relief.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so. I'm not sure." Again, another sigh of relief was heaved. But then the blue-haired woman became very angry. Luckily, Goku stopped her from making a nasty comment by making his own.

"His sign is kind of weak. I'm sure Goten and the others couldn't feel it because it was so weak. I'm used to feeling his presence, so I can. But he's hanging on by a string it seems." With that, he placed two fingers on his forehead.

"Thanks for the food Bulma. I'll pay it back to you soon. But for now, I'll see if I can find Vegeta properly for you."

He disappeared without a trace.

* * *

In a flash, Goku was in the woods, where he could feel Vegeta's presence more clearly.

But at the same time, the pain from his stomach coiled into a neat knot. It increased dramatically, and Goku cringed at the pain. Goku was determined though, determined to find Vegeta and get out of there.

Goku followed the trail that was left in the woods—more like the presence. He clutched his stomach all the while; the pain was really getting unbearable. He distracted himself by listening to the crunching sound of the dead leaves under his feet. He also noticed there was a smell of burnt paper in the air. He didn't care about that though. He just cared…

_Where was Vegeta?_

Goku kept on walking to the north, rapidly approaching the mountainous area, when he heard a groan. It was a soft one, but it was audible and made Goku stop dead in his tracks.

"Vegeta?" No response. But he felt his presence even more clearly. Now he changed his direction from the north to the west.

"Vegeta?" Still no response. Now Goku cocked his head in wonder, Vegeta _should_ be around here. But in the corner of his eye, he saw a mop of black hair. It was long, and it flowed down the person's back like a lion's mane. The person—or thing—actually reminded him of his brother, Raditz. But that wasn't possible, because Raditz died.

"Hey, are you okay?" The person stiffened as Goku came closer. And when the person turned around slightly, the man almost gaped.

The man's hair was indeed long, long down his back. His pants were ripped and torn, and he only had fragments of his shirt left. But more importantly, four fangs were in the person's mouth. There were two on the bottom and two on the top.

It was only when he looked closely at the style of the hair and the scowl on the person's face did he realize who this…being was.

"…Vegeta?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, I took a long time AND the last part was a bit short. This chapter wasn't as descriptive as I wanted it. I usually like to add lots of details…anyways. This is a shout-out to those who favorite and reviewed my story. As always. Just expect that if you give feedback. If you don't want to be mentioned, PM me and I will take you off immediately.

To all that followed: **Dreamscomerue410**, **Aizheni** and **Shadena** I thank you!

Now, for my reviewers...

**Cssndrfox:** (Chap 1) - Hm, could he? But really it's not just him, it's Goku as well. You'll see. Thanks for reviewing!

**Cssndrfox:** (Chap 2) - It is. But it's not in the sense you are thinking of. Thanks so much for the compliment! You're actually a minority! Thank you SO much for reviewing to my story twice! I will try to satisfy your interest! If there is anything in particular that you might like or want, please tell me. I am also open to criticism.

**Ladychaos21:** Now I feel bad, because you have to wait one more chapter to know what's specifically the problem. But please don't run away! I will try to update (WE will try to update, since we're a team) as soon as possible! Thanks for the review and I hope to see you again.

**Cara2012:** Thanks, Cara2012! I do appreciate the encouragement! We really need that, especially since a lot of people don't say that to us. I(we) will try to update as soon as possible! *teary* Thanks for the review once more!

**Ladychaos21** & **Cara2012**, thank you SO much for reviewing, following and favoriting our story! CMO you don't count. :P


	4. Can I Be Your Donor?

Control

Chapter 4

Warnings: Suggestive Slash, slight OOC

**A/N:** I appreciate everyone's feedback, small as it may be. I just hope that you are able to continue to give me feedback. (On a side note, if I haven't been able to get back to you, please forgive me…a lot of things have been happening, and quite frankly I haven't been able to give even myself a chance. Lol, high blood pressure, migraines, chest pain…god, I sound like an old lady.) Anyways, as usual the review replies are at the bottom, and if you do not want me to mention your name, please tell me and I will reply back in private. :D

The issue, by the way, will be answered shortly.

**Disclaimer:** *Taps foot*

INLFD: ...What? Wait, why are you tapping your foot?

Mr.D: I have waited so long for you, INLFD, that I have started to become irritated.

INLFD: Waited...for what?

Mr.D: Have you forgotten about me? Surely you have because you posted this bibliography up, and didn't get my consent.

INLFD: AH! I forgot!

Mr.D: You sure did. _So_ many people read this, and you essentially got the credit until now. I suggest you-

INLFD: Right! Right...I'm so sorry. Yeah, I don't own this...at all. Well, besides the idea of Control. But I don't own DBZ! No, I swear! Please, don't tell-

M.I.B/C.I.A: Tell _who_?

INLFD:...whoops.

* * *

_It was a rather bright day in Satan City—almost like any other day. Traffic came and went as did leaves in the wind. But somehow, even with the brightness in the sky, with the clearness in the air, the day spelled C-A-T-A-S-T-R-O-P-H-E for humanity on earth. Yes, that same sky that was bright and cloudless only seconds ago was rapidly becoming red; red as if someone had just cut their throat and the blood from their throat began to dribble on the sky. The sky had those streaks of pink and rosy red as well as the natural blue. To be honest, it made quite the spectacle. The wind was cold, almost like it was blowing cold air on the people. But that didn't affect Vegeta._

_Vegeta was exercising in the weight room like any other time. He had admitted Goku was strong, yes, even stronger than the proud Vegeta, but that didn't stop him from trying to best him. There was simply no way that Vegeta would simply just give up because Goku was the strongest. _

_It was when he had a thought like that when she came. She came like a thief in the night, sneakily, surreptitiously, and in a matter of seconds appeared by the Prince's side.  
"Would you like to become stronger, boy?" If there were two things that alarmed him about this seemingly young woman, it would be that she snuck up on him, Vegeta, who could sense an enemy a mile away. The other thing that alarmed him was her speech. And her presence…it was truly astounding._

"_Who are you," he questioned her gruffly, "and why are you here?" She smiled at his perception. He wasn't strong, but he knew when there was danger.  
Like an animal._

_"Me? I call myself Persephone. In English Terms, I am a fallen goddess called "Iris." I hear it means "good fortune" in your language," She said, smiling at his scowl. She wanted to laugh at his impatience, at his curiosity, at his caution. Truly, she was so glad to have chosen someone like him. Someone so…amusing._

"_A Goddess? I don't believe in such deities. A Kai is the only—."_

"_Well, think again," She interrupted, still smiling freely. "A Kai is but one form of authority. A Lord is another, and we Goddesses are another." Her voice became like an instrument, melodic and high as she twirled around in a circle in the five-hundred plus gravity. It was almost like the gravity didn't affect her. She danced and flew as she wished, not once showing any sign of the bondage Vegeta was under. The woman continued to twirl in a circle with a sickly smile plastered on her face before she bounced back to Vegeta._

_Startled by the sudden proximity, Vegeta stepped back involuntarily, cursing himself afterwards. But this woman—or goddess—stepped closer to him. Her tender lips touched the Prince's ear as she whispered softly,_

"_But you know what, boy? I am willing to give you what you desire…on one condition…"_

* * *

The prince woke up with a gasp, quickly darting his coal eyes side to side, almost as if he were searching for something. But when he saw there was nothing, his shoulders sagged as he closed his eyes. But before he could even fully relax, he tensed as he felt another presence—forget that, make it two—in the room with him. Sweat started to run down his neck as he tried to identify the source. But when he could not, he simply sighed heavily.

He also noticed the pain he felt before was gone as well as his ache. His body felt hot, but…it didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable. It wasn't like a week ago…

_Wait, a week ago?_

"So you're awake now?" A slightly irritated voice rang in the darkness, and he shook himself out of his thoughts. But somehow, the voice was familiar…and when he sniffed he air, he automatically knew who it was.

"…" The lights came on immediately, and for a split second Vegeta winced as his eyes tried to adjust to its new settings. Right by the doorway, he saw a blue-haired woman who had her arms folded at her chest. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her lips were forced downward into a scowl.

"I was so worried for you, Vegeta! You didn't tell me a damn thing when you left! Why didn't you say something?! Even a quick letter or call would have been fine, you know! You didn't come back for SEVEN DAYS, VEGETA! SEVEN DAYS!"

"I don't need to tell you every little thing I do, woman! Give me a little space," he snapped, wincing slightly as the pain from her yelling and a foreign pain struck him from his brain to the arms.

"Don't mind him, he's still recovering," a voice mumbled from the very left of him. When Vegeta shifted his eyes to the source of the voice, his eyes met Goku's, who pushed off of the wall to stare at Vegeta, who in turn stared back incredulously.

"What're you doing here, Kakarot?" When he was met with silence, Vegeta placed the pieces of the puzzle together in his head. _So that was the presence I felt_, the man mused. He didn't question it though, as Bulma started to talk.

"Goku here happened to carry you," she said with a little bit of bitterness in her voice. It wasn't directed at Goku, Vegeta knew, but at him. Why was it directed at him, though, he didn't know. But he was surprised that Goku, the big oaf, would carry him. He could've used Instant Transmission to do it. He then wondered if Goku carried him while using the Instant Transmission. But then another thought came into his head, a darker, sinister thought than the first. _How weak did I look in front of my rival and old friend…?_

"I…he did?"

"Yes, he did. You were out cold with scratches and blood practically oozing out of every pore…along with your transformation." He wouldn't have paid the comment special attention, but when she said about a transformation…it perked his ears up.

"Transformation? What transformation are you referring to?" In the meantime, Bulma practically jumped on the chair that was right in front of the man and started to tap away at the computer. Goku merely stood there, not saying a word.

"What do you remember last?" Vegeta hesitated at that question, honestly trying to remember. It was hard though, especially since everything felt so blurry.

"I…remember…" And then he stopped. He put a palm on his forehead, groaning slightly. A light blush was trying to touch his cheeks, but he fought it back by biting his lip. He looked away for a split second before saying, "I don't remember."

Before a word came out of Bulma's mouth, Goku interjected with a frown.

"You're lying." Bulma stared at Vegeta for a while before turning to Goku.

"I'm not."

"No…you are, Vegeta. You can't lie to me like you do some people." Vegeta was irritated, yes, he did remember what happened last, but he rather not remember it. So why couldn't Goku mind his business?

"Oh, so you can _truly_ read my mind now, oh great psychic Kakarot? It's not some joke?"

"Actually, yes I can."

The room was silent.

"So tell me what I am thinking about right this moment, Kakarot," the prince snapped suddenly. "And say it loud so I can hear you clearly. Since you're _so_ confident that you can hear what I am thinking, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Fine," Goku pouted slightly. "You're thinking of Iris, of yesterday, of how weak you think you are—which, you're not—and that I can't possibly read your mind."

When it became quiet again, Bulma started to speak again, this time much softer.

"Look," she said. "That's not important…I found the core problem of Vegeta's transformation." She typed on the computer some more, before pulling up a picture of Vegeta's current state. The man who once had spike-like hair that defied gravity now had long hair. His age wrinkles were all gone, and he had a tail once more. It was like the man had reverted back to a Super Saiyan four. However…his eyes were a crimson red and he had some type of pentagram on his chest. It had a star made of six points, and surrounding it were six circles. That's not all. Two tiny fangs could be seen when Bulma clicked at Vegeta's mouth.

"That's me?" Vegeta had to look at himself carefully. He looked almost ten years younger. The argument the two men had was left forgotten as they both looked at the screen.

"So Bulma, do you know the deal with Vegeta?" Bulma nodded in information before clicking on his wrist in the picture. The constant sound of tapping infiltrated the atmosphere as the two men simply watched as the picture's magnification became bigger.

"The sudden transformation is due to the Goddess Iris. I only see the outside of this D-virus, but from the looks of it, it's pretty bad."

"I knew something happened to me," the man muttered. "After she attacked me again, she hit something, and since then I was…" _Weak,_ he wanted to say, but what he said in itself showed he was weak…

"Paralyzed," he revised. He didn't want to show weakness in front of his rival, but from the way Goku was looking at him, that idea was pretty much shot. He knew he couldn't say anything, though, because Goku would say something for him.

A few more taps were heard before Bulma turned back to the two of them.

"As you know, this is similar to a forced SS4 transformation; however it is more lethal for the host and the victim. Unlike a SS4 transformation, there are Pheremones, or D-viruses emitting from Vegeta's bloodstream through his pores."

"What are Pheremones?"

"They stand for Psychodemential Hereditary Hormones. They're a species of their own. They're able to be an enzyme, a protein, and a bacterium all at the same time. At least, that's what this computer is implying, and this system is never wrong. They originate in the nucleus of a cell, and with the help of the nucleus, create D-Viruses that within seconds kill a cell. There are two things that are deadly about this. The Pheremones contain particles of monoxide, which is normally not in your body. In each virus holds 35% monoxide. And that's not all." Bulma stopped, turned in her chair, and pointed to the black dots that were presently dancing around the screen.

"Those black dots are D-viruses that are from the cells. Within a day, a tissue in your body could be destroyed. Within a week, an organ in your body could be destroyed as well. The good news about this is the more complex your system is; the longer it will take to break down. This is why you have a maximum of one year."

"Is…" Vegeta licked his lips, swallowing at what seemed like sandpaper. "Is it possible to destroy it?"

The woman sighed. "Besides defeating Iris, no. But there is a way to slow it down…you won't like it, Vegeta."

"Just tell me what it is, woman," the man grunted. "It can't be any worse than the situation now."

Again, the woman sighed. "Oh, but it is. You have to take the blood of your own race…in other words, Goku, Trunks or Gohan. Although Goten is also a half-Saiyan, he is a secondary half-blood Saiyan, which means that the human blood in him is more dominant than the Saiyan blood in him.

The blood will reduce the amount of viruses being made by one-fourth. In your bloodstream lies a bacteria called D.S. Pelimone. Pelimone is a bacterium that acts as an antidote against foreign substances that harm the body. This is why you Saiyans never get sick. However, with this virus in your body, Pelimone is malfunctioning. Therefore, you need to take the blood of someone else, and let it run through your bloodstream to each virus. When you receive this person's blood…" She didn't continue.

"Just spill it. You're making this more dramatic then it ought to be." Seeing Vegeta's glare, Bulma blurted it out with a small blush on her face.

"Oh for god's sake Vegeta, when you get the blood, you will crave semen! Okay?! _Semen!_"

The man blanched. "There's no way that's true! That's _disgusting_ and I refuse to take part in it!"

"Well, you'll have to! I don't like it either, but if the foreign blood enters your body without semen for an extended period of time, your body will reject the blood! I don't like this whole thing either, but it's better than dying!"

Bulma got up, crossed her arms, and watched his reaction.

"Choose carefully Vegeta. Fighting won't get over it, and avoiding the blood and sperm will make your symptoms worse. I'm sure you'd rather die than depend on someone else, but…there are people that need you, you know." She took one last look at her husband, who looked blank as ever, before turning and walking out the door.

"I'll visit you later. Try not to move too much. Your body is still recovering. It'll take a while before you are better again, so just rest for now."

She closed the door behind her, leaving Goku and Vegeta by themselves. As soon as she left, Goku approached the man again, with the softest and smallest of smiles on his face.

"Vegeta?" The prince glanced at him once more before averting his eyes elsewhere.

"What, Kakarot?" Goku grinned at the recognition, and leaning closely to Vegeta's face, asked him,

"Can I be your 'Donor'?"

Vegeta's face became as pale as the sheet that was between his legs.

* * *

Review Center: Thanks for all of the love!

**Jagatome:** Thank you! Here it is!

**CerebrousCycle: **Thanks for the constant reviews! Yes! It is almost like it! How did you pick up on that?

And their relationship? Well...can't tell you that one. Maybe, maybe not... :P

**Cara2012:** You always give me so much support! A Special Thank you to you! *sniffs*

Hope this answers everyone's questions about Vegeta! But don't leave yet! Nononono! I want you to tell me what you think! That's right! Reviews please! I want your feedback! If you feel that the story is too boring, tell me how I can spice it up! No, really...

Anyways, the plot is only beginning, so please continue to support me!


	5. What Desperate Times Call For

Control

Chapter Five: What Desperate Times Call for Are Desperate Measures

Rated: **M**

Summary: Seven years after the ending of Dragon Ball Z/GT, in a far away galaxy from that of our Milky Way, a rebellious goddess by the name of Persephone is banished from her Kingdom; Phoenix. In revenge of her banishment (as well as her resentment for humans), she starts to kill all of the planets, starting with our very own Earth. She encounters Vegeta and while fighting him off, places a curse on him. When she meets Goku later on that day, she puts a similar curse on him. The curse activates your hidden potential, however in exchange kills you in a year. Goku must work with Vegeta to not only master their curse, but to kill the witch within the deadline or their home and galaxy will be lost...forever. Co-written with CrackMeOpen.

**Warnings:** Maybe OOC, Slight Slash, violence, disturbing content. Please proceed with caution.

Author's Notes: *looks through reviews* I appreciate everyone's feedback as usual! I actually looked back at my story, and I realize I might just have to rewrite my story lines. It's nothing major, just a spelling error here and a grammar error there. I appreciate your tolerance, but if you notice anything, please comment on it! I don't want to be a hypocrite now! He he…and someone actually took my advice (about the anon thing…). I thank you for that! And…um…there is disturbing content in this chapter. I know I will most likely lose a lot of viewers from this chapter, but this chapter is necessary for understanding what will happen next. And, please excuse my tone, but this is Angst and Horror. Yes, Romance will be in here as well, but Angst and Horror are this story's main Genres. I tried putting some comedy in here to off-set the Horror…but with my sense of humor, I'm not sure if it worked…

***I'm re-posting this on someone's request. Someone told me that I am going too fast. But please keep in mind that I am only having **fourteen chapters**, and this is the fifth, which is almost half-way done. If you all wish, I can exceed it, but I did ask ALL of you to vote, and only three people did (which I thank them for.) If you want me to slow it down, or to not add certain things, I ask that you please PM me about it. I cannot redo this at the drop of a dime. As if is (sadly), I can only update about four to five times a week, which means once a month. Now because this is my first story, and I reeeeally love everyone's input, I will slow things down a little bit, and I'll change up the plot a bit, but I **cannot** change what I have made so far. I'm sorry if anything I have made has scared, or grossed you all out, but hey, I'm a newbie!I'm trying my hardest in anticipation that you all will read and give feedback with an open heart...even flames, lol. Anyways, I can always made an edited version later, but for now, I have to power through this story. If I stop my routine even once, my whole plot will fall apart. That, and the idea of a Code Lyoko fanfiction is really eating at me... and another Vego one as well.

As for a prequel, to anyone who is interested, I will put the prequel in right after I am done with the main series, so if anyone is confused about Persephone, she'll appear a lot there.

If you have any questions, please PM or send a review to me. Although (if you're an anon) I may not answer you right away, you better believe that I will answer you as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer:** I…don't own this. The lady…the lady! Yeah! She owns it! But I don't own it! So you can't take my money away! I need it for college! (Or was it a guy? Hm…)

CMO: Excuse me, but why do we care?

…Because…actually, I don't know, but the disclaimer is important.

CMO: … (Dumbass.) On with the meat and potatoes!

* * *

"Are you insane, Kakarot," Vegeta roared. "Do you believe that nonsense that woman spouted from her arse?! Addiction and need, my butt."

"She is knowledgeable in the science department," Goku replied sheepishly, nervously placing one hand behind his head.

"And who knows? Maybe there is some nutrition in the—"

Immediately, Vegeta jumped up, glaring at Goku.

"Don't you dare say it," he hissed. "Look, if you're going to be an oaf about it, get out of the room so I can have peace and quiet. I don't want to hear how—ugh—nutritious our semen is, or how you want to become my 'donor'! You just want to get your rocks off since your woman can't do it, and I'm the most convenient person! Say it, I _know_ it's true!"

"That's not true at all Vegeta," Goku retorted back. "I really want—"

"'To get my rocks off,'" the prince interrupted quickly.

Goku pouted a bit, his cheeks puffing out only slightly with the air that was in his body, and seeing it wasn't going to go his way, decided to persuade the prince using different approaches. After all, if he died, what would become of Bulma, who he was married to for several decades? Or Pan, who was very much affected by Vegeta's presence? What would happen to Gohan, who views Vegeta now as he did Piccolo when he was smaller? And, most importantly, how could Goku handle his friend dying? No, he had to do something.

_Attempt One._

"You can't be stubborn about this. If you feel bad about taking semen directly from Trunks, Gohan or I, you could always put it in a cup and mix it with milk. You could also put it in as a dressing on top of salad or—"

"That's the most _disgusting_, _degrading_, _asinine_ idea I've ever heard spout from your lips," Vegeta cut in angrily. "If you value your balls, and more importantly your life, never suggest something as _grotesque_ as that ever again!"

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it," Goku said quickly, cringing at the pure disgust in Vegeta's eyes.

_And to believe this is all from a single suggestion_, Goku thought warily.

_Attempt Two._

"Hey Vegeta." The prince glanced quickly to the left, where the entrance and exit of the door was. It's been about two weeks since he has been strapped here. Yes, _strapped_. On many occasions, Vegeta tried to escape so he could become stronger. As far as he was concerned, this would have never happened if he had the potential of Goku. If he was at least two times stronger than Goku, he would not have to worry about such frivolous things such as catching curses from supposed deities. When he met her that time in the woods, when she started to fight him, when she offered power to him…

"_But you know what, boy? I am willing to give you what you desire…on one condition…" _ How infuriating is that he fell into such a trap. The truth was—

"What is it, Kakarot?" Goku approached from the door, and sat to the chair immediately next to the troubled prince. His eyes were bright, and he had a big grin as usual…

…to an untrained eye.

Goku shifted slightly, glancing once in a while at the medical instrument that was plunged into Vegeta's arm.

"Have you been feeling strange lately? Like thirst or hunger or anything?"

"What's with the sudden interest?" Again, Goku shifted, this time looking directly into the man's coal eyes.

"I looked on the statistics that Bulma left back in the Lab Room, and I saw that your signs aren't getting any better. If anything, they're getting worse. So I was wondering if you wanted blood or anything from me."

"W-what? I guess…the blood isn't so bad. I've drunk the blood of many creatures from many different planets, and it's only better since we're from the same planet. Sure, why not?"

After hearing that affirmation, Goku's smile became real as he quickly stood up.

"Great! I'll go tell Bulma!" With that, he almost ran out of the room.

* * *

"No! I'm not drinking that," Vegeta yelled as the lukewarm, white liquid came close to his throat.

"C'mon Vegeta," his wife yelled over him, her voice urgent. "It's only once, and then you won't have to do it for a long time!" She thrust the small cup of semen towards him, and he almost gagged as a little drop hit his lip.

"I don't care if I die today or a million years from now, I'm NOT DRINKING SEMEN AND YOU WILL NOT FORCE ME!"

With a roar of anger, he tossed the cup of semen to the side with a blast of air from his ki and it smashed into the wall, almost hitting the computer that was on the far side of the room. The white, thick liquid oozed as it started to run viciously down the painted wall.

In a word, gross.

"Vegeta," the middle-aged blunette cried with worry and irritation in her voice. "Please do this! I know it must be humiliating, but—"

"Good! You understand it's humiliating! Then you must also understand that I cannot do this!" With that, the man turned over in the bed, still strapped down from the needle-sharp iron.

_Attempt Three._

"Hey Vegeta." Immediately, upon hearing his rival's voice after a week, he immediately turned and sat up from his bed.

"Your stats are getting worse, you know? You barely take blood as it is, you won't even take semen, and it's been almost two months now. Your body is already way beyond the normal heat for even a Saiyan. Those H-cells or F-cells or whatever they are called—"

"D-cells," Vegeta muttered.

"Yeah, those! Those are really eating you from the inside-out, and I am being serious. Bulma told me that because they're using energy from the other sources, they have excess energy for themselves, and that energy is being released in the form of temperature. By the time a year comes around, you'll be a fireball of a carcass! Do you want that?"

"No," the Prince admitted sullenly, "but at the same time, I do not want to ruin myself because of some fluid. That is humiliating, and I will not take part in it. As for the blood…the blood is life, and drinking blood is like drinking someone's life force. I don't care what you say Kakarot, I rather die in pain now then later."

Goku was quiet for a second, and the beeping sound from the machine filled the atmosphere.

"I know," Goku started to say slowly, "that you have your pride not only as a prince, but as a man. But there are times where we must abandon our pride momentarily to save ourselves. Besides, if you die, where do you think you will go? Did you forget your life isn't the holiest thing in the world?"

"I know that," Vegeta snapped. "I know…but I'm not like you, Kakarot. You're thinking of what _you_ would do. I am not you, and you are not me. There are things you have never experienced, and things you never will."

"Do you mean Freiza?" That seemed to get Vegeta's full attention, and he snapped his eyes up to his rival. Goku's face was serious, with only a little of an unknown emotion in the coal eyes.

"What…are you talking about? You don't know what you are saying, fool."

"I know exactly what I'm saying," Goku suddenly snapped, "and you know what I am talking about as well." Goku stepped forward angrily, about to list his whole childhood right in front of the man. He wanted to snap Vegeta out of his sense of pride. Why would someone die because of pride? It wasn't right.

And so, Goku started to list all of the things Freiza had done.

"The—" Vegeta immediately cut him off, yelling at the top of his lungs,

"Don't say it! I get it, I get it! I'll take it!" Vegeta's eyes glazed over, and he started to speed up in his talking. If you didn't look close at him, you wouldn't notice the slightly furrowed eyebrows, the clenching of the fists as blood started to pool from the centers of his palms, and the curling of the toes. Goku, of course, noticed it all. "That's what you want, right? So hurry up and bring that woman over here so we can get this…over…with…"

And just like that, Vegeta's heat fogged up the windows, and he slumped back in the bed he was strapped in.

* * *

"…think…up…" The Prince of All Saiyans winced as he felt heaviness on his eyes. With fruitless results, he tried to open his eyes. He could only listen to what was going around him. For some reason, he felt weaker than normal.

_I shouldn't be like this_, the man thought irritated. _I should be able to wake up fully and break out of these bonds. Why I can't do it is beyond me…_

The goddess' words came back to him in a flash.

"_But you know what, boy? I am willing to give you what you desire…on one condition…" _ If he had the power from the beginning, he could've rejected her offer. He could've saved his father—no, his parents. He could've defeated Freiza, who scarred him for as long as he remembered. Freiza made him do the unspeakable…

"_Kill this child." Vegeta looked back at the alien for a while before asking, _

"_Can't we just leave it?" Vegeta was barely fifteen, and although his father was gone, he still taught him right from wrong._

_And killing a child from another planet was surely not right._

"'_Can't we just leave it,'" Freiza mocked with a snarl on his shiny, pale face. "Of _course _we can't, you idiot! Who knows what this child might become? In a few years, he could be our enemy, and I do not want to chance that."_

"_Then we can raise it, lord Freiza," Vegeta said cautiously._

_Before the young prince could say another word, Freiza blew a red beam from his hand towards the Vegeta. The prince, not prepared for the impact, practically flew ten feet backwards, and almost hit the unknown species of a child._

"_Do NOT defy me, and do not question me! If I say to do something, that means to do it! Oh! I have a better idea." The large alien in his floating throne quickly made his way to the now screaming child. That child couldn't have been more than five years old. He had small horns as of a devil. He had hair down to his hips, and the only form of clothing the boy had was a small robe with an insignia on it. His eyes were a deep caramel, and his skin was lighter than an albino's. However, that same skin carried a purple hue to it. _

_In other words, the boy was small, precious and cute._

"_For now…" the alien snapped his fingers, and vines appeared from out the dusty desert ground to clutch onto Vegeta's arms and feet. Immediately, Vegeta panicked, but to no avail._

_While he tried to struggle out of the new bonds Freiza created for him, Freiza took the baby from Vegeta and set it on his small lap._

_Already knowing what that position meant, Vegeta tried desperately to reason with the alien._

"_Lord Freiza! Surely you have had your fill after this afternoon?"_

"_It's not enough," Freiza said sardonically. "And you're only second rate. After being used a few times, you're simply a gaping hole. I need something tight."_

_With that, the alien started to move his hips as he inserted himself into the small child._

_And after he was done with the unconscious child, he threw the child, who now was no longer beautiful, right into Vegeta's arms._

"_That's better," Freiza said with a satisfied sigh. "_Now_ you can kill him. And make it snappy, because I don't want to be here all day."_

_All Vegeta could do was scream as he threw an energy beam at the child._

_I'm so sorry…_

Tears of anger were about to spill form Vegeta's eyes, but a certain voice snapped him from that temptation.

"Vegeta?" The prince's eyes snapped open, all of the heaviness present before gone now.

"Are you okay? You're sweating an awful lot." He only nodded as his wife of many years wiped the sweat from his brow. She looked so beautiful, although she was of many years.

"Goku went out to get Trunks just in case. This whole thing needs to be solved really soon. That Persephone girl approached Goku. It would seem as if they had met before. Goku managed to get away without serious injuries, but it wasn't easy. That goddess put up a good fight."

"Is she dead?"

"No," Bulma said sadly, cringing only slightly at the hoarseness of Vegeta's unused voice. "But she does have some injuries. Another person came to take her away though."

It was at moment that Goku and Trunks busted in the room, Goku with an excited expression, and Trunks…just looking disheveled. His suit was slightly messed up, and his usually combed hair was messed up and in shambles.

"Dad! Are you okay?"

"Why did you come?" Vegeta sat up only slightly, wincing at the pain. His body felt hot, and he didn't want to move much. But he did, simply for the benefit of not lying down in front of anyone but his wife.

"I heard that you and that goddess interacted with each other. She almost killed me, but she left me alive…'for Vegeta sake,'" he quoted.

"Now I know that you need semen and—"

"I refuse to take it, even from you," Vegeta cut in. Trunks looked like he was ready to get on his knees and cry, but held himself back.

"Why, dad? If you die, you know everyone will be upset! I don't know what I would do without you and—"

"Son," the prince said suddenly, making all eyes fall on his dim ones.

"There is a reason for my madness, son. I have my pride, and my pride says that I should die instead of taking semen. And besides, I already know I will die."

"Dad—!"

"It's true; now if that is all you all came for, leave." And so, on behalf of his request, people left the room. First Goten, who was in the back, Gohan, who didn't say a word the entire time, Bulma, who looked back at her husband once more before leaving, and finally Trunks, who looked like he wanted to say something to his father but didn't due to his mother pushing him out the door.

But there was one person who remained.

Goku.

"I told everyone to leave, did I not? That means you as well, Kakarot."

"You did say that," Goku replied, "but I'm not leaving. Not until you tell me why you won't take the things you need."

"I told you, I am not taking any blood because of life, and any semen because of my—"

"I know you said that," Goku cut in, "but that's not the real reason you refuse to take both. Aren't I right, Vegeta?"

"No, you're wrong, Kakarot. Those are the reasons I—" Before Vegeta could say another word, Goku lunged forward, and with a speed Vegeta didn't even know the man had, came one inch from his face.

"Now Vegeta," Goku said calmly, "Tell me _exactly_ why you don't think you'll live, and why you won't take the semen and the blood."

At that moment, the Prince of All Saiyans froze.

Yes, he froze, right then and there. The proximity of Goku reminded him of his old haunt…

He reminded him of Freiza…

"_Swallow it, Vegeta," Freiza said, patting the boy on the head. "It has lots of nutrition and minerals, just for you."_

_The boy could only gag as the bitter fluid flowed down his trachea…_

He thought of Persephone and her demand and sacrifice for him.

"_But you know what, boy? I am willing to give you what you desire…on one condition…"_

"I…" The prince forced himself to swallow his own saliva as he looked into those unusually serious eyes.

"I can't drink it because…."

"_If you take this power I grant to you consciously or unconsciously…"_

"If I do, I'll…"

"_You lie! I can find a way out of this! Some fluid will do!"_

"_Oh no, sweet Vegeta. The moment you entered this contract, the condition was filled. The more blood you take, the more the process will speed up. And the moment you take a sip of semen, the hormones in your system will run rampant." She smiled as she placed a delicate finger under Vegeta's chin. "You wouldn't want that, would you? So just accept this contract, because you'll get the power you desire." He could only cry out in pain as she started to smack him around with her fists._

"_But you know what, boy? I am willing to give you what you desire…on one condition…"_

"_What is it, woman?"_

"_The moment you enter this contract, within 365 days, your life…" _Vegeta looked away from Goku as the words Goku feared slipped from Vegeta's lips.

"…_will inevitably belong to me."_

* * *

_Author's Notes_: I tried sooooooo hard to make it funny, but then Vegeta took the pen away from me and started writing my story on his own. I swear! I heard his voice in my head! Believe me!

*Cricket Noises*

Okay then. So more importantly, I hope it wasn't too depressing. To anyone who still does not understand why Vegeta is so stubborn like a mule about the semen and the blood thing, send me a PM and I'll tell you straight out. Hehe, I tried so hard on this story, and it came a bit more sooner then I was expecting. I just hoped that you liked it. I know there were a looot of disturbing scenes, and if you noticed, I tried keeping those scenes short and sweet. I'm not sure if it was too much for you guys, though...I know it was hard for me to write. If there were any bumpy parts or parts that seemed to vague or OOC, please tell me. I do try my best to keep my characters (Crap, they're not mine! Stop glaring!) Canon.

So, as usual, here is the Review Shout out!

**EnemiesUandI:** Thank you for both chapters! I appreciate the feedback, and I will try my best to keep it interesting. *Sweating Bullets*

**DreamsComeTrue410:** You bet Vegeta's screwed. He's screwed in this chapter too, believe it or not! Wait, can you believe it? Is it obvious?! *teary-eyed* Thanks for your feedback and diligence!

**Guest1:** Lol, technical terms. If you only knew the truth...lol, thanks for your feedback!

**Guest2:** Really? That makes me pleased. You know, I thought that this story wasn't going to amount to anything. But when I hear comments like that, you won't believe how happy I get! Really! Thanks for your feedback!

**Cara2012:** Carrra! Thank you so much for reviewing! Lol, I agree. I do that with animals. I was supposedly going to dissect a frog, but, um, school banned it. And so now when I see an animal...I want to dissect it! Obviously, not cute animals like lions, bears (oh my!), but small, annoying ones like rats and bugs. Oh yes, bugs...

**CMO:** And whose fault is that, my dearest? Naw, I'm joking. But next time, can you PM it? You give me false hope, lol.

Thank you again **EnemiesUandI** for following! I also thank everyone else who recently followed as well.

Please give feedback this chapter and tell me what you think!

**(Guest 3)**: I hope that I have answered your questions concerning this story. I really, really appreciate your feedback, because you have given me the feedback I need. However, like I said on top, I cannot redo my story, because I physically do not have the time (believe it or not. I have midterms this week, SAT prep the next, I'm off the next, but I have to go away to see relatives, and then I have to prepare for an Entrance Exam. I'm not a very happy puppy...) to do it. As for the forced semen situation, I will lay that off, but the reason why it is forced is because Vegeta is in danger of...well...that's a spoiler. But still, that's why everyone wants him to do it so bad. And the semen in milk...lol! That was meant to be a joke! My humor's no good after all...

When I heard the incredulous tone in your voice when I mentioned Trunks, I had to laugh. I made Trunks almost do it _because_ they were family, and therefore the closest. Goten, as you know, can't do it, Vegeta doesn't want Goku to do it, and Gohan doesn't feel comfortable doing it. (This is all spoilers, but I cannot update for a long time, so I am explaining it in this chapter.) But you know what it's like? Which would you feel comfortable with giving a kiss on the cheek to: a good friend, or your sister who is heading off to college? It's that kind of thing.

Lol, willing? Well...I guess you have never seen my profile...hot? It sure will be, especially since I can be very disturbing at times. But willing? That's the one attribute Vegeta can and will never have in my stories. In Dragon Ball Z the original, most of the times Vegeta is forced to acquiesce due to the circumstance...but he never _willingly_ does it. Do you get where I am going with this?

The last part made me cry. I really, really, really hope you don't give this up, especially since it is you I am adjusting my story for. Now if you stick with me, I will try to adjust it to your likes, but as I said before, I cannot change anything in the past. I really appreciate you saying something, by the way! (Read your post again to know where I am talking about.)

And by the way, hell no will I delete your post! You put your feelings out there! I admit, they made me shocked, but I don't delete anyone's reviews! That's like saying that I'll only keep the good ones up, so it'll look like I wrote a masterpiece (which, I didn't). Welp, I really don't care how it looks as long as you all like the story itself lol.

I also hope you get an account. Maybe we can talk sometime! :D

Thank you all for reading this chapter and reviewing even after I removed it! :D


End file.
